


The Spidey System

by dwarf_planet



Series: The Spidey System’s Shenanigans [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (at first), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, D.I.D., Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dissociative Identity Disorder Awareness, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, May Parker (Spider-Man) Dies, May never finds out about Peter's DID, Mental Health Awareness, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Peter Parker (Spider-Man) Has D.I.D., Peter Parker (Spider-Man) Has Dissociative Identity Disorder, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has DID - Dissociative Identity Disorder, Protective Tony Stark, Spider-Man is an alter, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, You've been warned..., actually no one knows, and it's very mental-health centered, but maybe she knew all along, but there'll be a reveal and stuff, i had too much fun with these tags, i think ?, i'm only mostly joking, idk mate that one's up to you, idk whether the mentions of rape are graphic or not, just be careful, mental health, ned doesn't know either oops, oh well, okay but besides the trauma this whole thing is actually pretty fluffy, or mj, the system changes, this is a DID fic with irondad, this is not an irondad fic with DID, tony doesn't know about it, tread lightly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarf_planet/pseuds/dwarf_planet
Summary: Peter Benjamin Parker had no idea who Skip Westcott was or what he'd done and it had been the alters' jobs for many, many years to keep it that way. Yet here Hazel was, stumbling their way into billionaire Tony Stark's expensive-looking kitchen and asking for a drink.ORthe one where Peter's childhood trauma with Skip leads to DID(Currently on hiatus, will hopefully be finished eventually)
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Spidey System’s Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764145
Comments: 126
Kudos: 328





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You saw the tags. Please don't read this if it'll trigger you. Stay safe and proceed with caution. <3

Peter Benjamin Parker knew that, once upon a time, he was normal. He didn’t know when or what had happened to change that, but something must have as he was certainly not normal anymore.

For one, he had voices in his head. (And, sure, he knew there were lots of people who did, but he figured most of their voices weren’t so real and didn’t have names and ages and genders like his did.) At first, he’d thought maybe it could be schizophrenia or something of the sort, but then he started getting gaps in his memory. Technically, that could also be schizophrenia, but schizo didn’t explain the… place he went sometimes. Or the people (and non-people) he met there. So he’d hunkered down and decided to find out what it could be. 

At first, when he’d barely started researching what on earth could be wrong with him, he’d thought it was just stress. Then, when he’d done more research and taken an embarrassing amount of online quizzes, he’d come to realise his problem was a condition called Multiple Personality Disorder. After learning it was trauma-based, he’d decided it must be because of his parents’ death. It didn’t take him long, however, to discover it was actually called Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID) and, because of the way it worked, he shouldn’t have remembered the trauma. Conclusively, it wasn’t because of his parents’ death. He didn’t know what it was because of. The only people who did were his abusers and whichever of his alter(s) held that particular trauma.

He loved his alters. Ever since he’d found out he had them, they’d started communicating better. They were his closest friends now (Sorry Ned, MJ, but you weren’t inside his head and protecting himself from his childhood trauma every minute of every day) and he wondered what he might’ve been like if they didn’t exist. What he might’ve been like if he remembered what had happened to cause the disorder.

Peter was the host of the system and, as far as he knew, he had a total of eight alters, himself not included. He didn’t know as much about if he had fragments or not, but if so, they kept their distance and seemed to not want him to know they exist.

Syllvester was the first alter to form, or at least the first to start talking to him. He was known more commonly as Syllvy, and was a grand total of seven years old. In the inner world, he had silvery-blue eyes that danced in the light, dark blackish hair that appeared grey in the light, pale skin, skinny limbs, and greyish-silver wings that were sleeker and softer than any blanket. He claimed to be entirely human so it was unknown where his wings came from, but Peter was pretty sure they’d come from a fragment that had taken the form of a grey currawong and eventually vanished, likely integrated with Syllvy. He was a very anxious boy and, in addition to being a little, was a trauma-holder. He was sweet as honey, though, and seemed to represent Peter’s younger, unscathed self in a way.

The second alter to make themselves known was Olivia, a tall girl with calculating blue eyes, a blond bob haircut, and a complexion fair enough to make freaking Natasha Romanoff jealous. She had the fiery personality to match. She was fiercely protective of everyone in the system, especially the littles and Peter. She was only about a year older than the body, and her role was as main protector. She was also the one to tip Peter off about Hazel.

Hazel took forever to show themself, even after Olivia had told Peter about them and they’d become a regular topic in Peter’s conversations with the other alters. Despite this, he was sure they were the alter who actually formed first. He didn’t really have any solid evidence, but he could vaguely remember telling his aunt and uncle that he “didn’t need a babysitter, he had Hazel” around eight years old, earlier than Syllvy had shown himself. Besides that, they had a tendency to reference things that had happened years ago and seemed to know Peter best. They were a demigirl and accepted she/her but preferred they/them. They had olive skin, dark, wavy brown hair that ended at the nape of their neck, and dark, dark brown eyes. They were the system’s only alter (besides Peter himself) that aged with the body. They were a protector, but not the main protector, and they seemed to protect Peter from different things than Olivia did. What, exactly, they protected him from, he didn’t know and they seemed intent on keeping it that way. Despite their mystery, they were kind, and the littles loved them, and they were always there for Peter, so it was an okay balance.

A five-year old sweetheart with a heart of gold and honey-colored eyes to match was the next alter to form. Ash was positively an angel, with wavy platinum blond hair that framed her heart shaped-face and already delicate features in a way that made her seem even younger than she was. She was the youngest alter and was positively spoiled rotten by the others, all but Syllvy (who envied the attention she got but loved her nonetheless). She and Olivia were biological sisters, unlike the rest of the system who were family purely by coincidence (well, not quite, but they hadn’t been real before his trauma, so it was close enough). Everyone called her Ashy, a nickname she’d dubbed herself.

Jack was the next alter to form, and he was a very standoffish, rude kind of guy. The most known about him was that he was a jackass, used he/him pronouns, had dark hair and green eyes, and cared about everyone else in the system in his own way. Peter wasn’t even sure what his role in the system was, and when he’d asked the others, they’d been just as uncertain.

Trill and Perro arrived together. Trill was the physical protector and always wore a bandana around short, messy reddish-blond hair. They were genderfluid and had brown eyes that narrowed whenever they grinned, dimples poking at their cheeks. Perro, their companion, was Peter’s first non-human alter. He was a parrot. He was Trill’s pet, and spoke English well. He couldn’t fly, on account of his wings being clipped, but he was almost always on Trill’s shoulder in the inner world. Perro was the only one who got away with calling Trill anything other than her name, often calling her “Trilli”.

His final alter (before the spider bite) was an integration called Blue. She was a mix between a raptor and a dragon. She looked almost entirely like a raptor, except she was more blue and had long, velvety wings and could spit fire. She was nonhuman, obviously, and didn’t speak at all in the inner world other than in her own raptor-y language, but in the outer world she would speak if it was absolutely necessary.

Peter loved them with all of his heart, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t curious as to what had caused his DID, something bad enough that his brain had to split and make him forget in order to handle it. He knew he might never know what it was, and he respected the alters’ decisions (after all, his safety was their number one priority and sole purpose for even existing), but he didn’t think he’d ever not wonder what it was.

Peter’s system had an unspoken rule. Some systems were okay with telling people about themselves, but theirs remained closed-off. They never told anyone. Peter didn’t tell his Aunt May, his best friend, or his mentor, Tony Stark (Starkster, as dubbed by Hazel). He kept tight-lipped and the alters respected that. They didn’t want someone trying to get rid of them, after all. Sure, sometimes it was hard managing without a therapist, but they’d worked together for over half a decade, and they could work together for much longer, alone.

Hazel didn’t quite agree. They’d never openly disagree, and they certainly wouldn’t tell anyone, and they were more okay with it now, but when Peter was eight years old and still being watched regularly by Steven “Skip” Wescott, they almost cracked. They were the only one in the system who knew what that monster had put them through, and so they were the only one who knew why the system existed. They were also the only one who even knew he existed, and that was a secret they’d worked hard to keep.

After all, who would want the person they were trying so hard to protect to know they’d been repeatedly molested as a child? Not Hazel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is so short ):  
> i just wanted to get something out  
> now we know about spidey !!
> 
> we'll meet tony next chapter probably hopefully maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't think there's anything triggering in this chapter ? but be careful, just in case, and leave a comment if you find something that could be so i can warn my dear readers <33  
> thanks !

The spider bite changed a lot. It shook the system up and, for a while, the alters were worried the body’s new healing factor would heal his mind too, and decide to get rid of them. But it didn’t, thankfully, and it seemed the healing factor was only physical. 

The entire system was alright with the side effects, after all, it was nothing harmful. Jack had spent the next week or so grumbling about just wanting to be normal, but he changed his mind when he was fronting and slit his hand open into a wide gash only to have it heal before his very eyes. Even he had to admit it was kind of nice being superhuman after that.

But then Peter made webs and got a suit without talking to the rest of the alters. And then he started swinging around like this wasn’t a major decision that could impact the system. That was the final straw for Olivia.

It was one day when Peter was testing the reliability and stretchiness of his webs that Olivia finally confronted him “ _Peter_ ,” Her voice sounded from inside his head, and he could tell from her tone that she meant business.

He didn’t speak out loud, but he didn’t have to since she was literally in his head. “ _Yes, Olivia_?” He asked nervously. He knew this would have to have been coming but that didn’t mean he wanted a lecture.

She huffed and he winced at how irritated she seemed, “ _Peter_ ,” She spoke firmly and calmly, “ _don’t you think you should’ve brought this whole ‘Spider-Man’ thing up with the entire system before jumping headfirst into crime? It’s our job to protect you_.”

He bit his lip, shooting a web and letting himself fall for a moment before catching himself and replying, “ _It… was not my best decision_ ,” He admitted and he could hear Hazel laughing at that understatement. Oh goodie, they were all listening. “ _Hold up - Is everyone there_?”

A chorus of affirmations and one sarcastic “ _Nope_ ” from Jack sounded. He cringed. “ _Okay, well, so it wasn’t my best moment. But I wasn’t thinking! All I knew was that I wanted to help. I had to help_!” He took a deep breath, sighed, then mumbled aloud, “ _I didn’t want anyone else to end up broken like us and I was worried you guys would say no_.”

Olivia softened instantly at the words, “ _Peter_ -”

Trill cut in, and Peter could see the alter’s scowl perfectly in his mind, “ _We’re not broken, Chief. Just a little fucked up. And that ain’t our fault, so stop tryna get yourself killed. You’re makin’ my job a hell of a lot harder_.” 

There was affection shining through the words, and what sounded like a reluctant acceptance. He grinned. “ _I can do it_!?” He asked excitedly.

Trill huffed and Olivia stepped in, “ _Yes, Peter, we’re all a part of the Spider-Man System now_.”

Ashy cheered, “ _The Spidey System_!!”

Syllvy hugged onto Olivia tightly, “ _We’re a hero_!” He gushed, eyes wide with surprise and joy.

Olivia wrapped her arm around the little and patted his head gently, a slight smile pulling at the corners of her mouth, “ _Yes, we are_.”

Now that everyone was in agreement, hero-ing was a lot easier. Olivia would chime in if she noticed something about his opponent that he hadn’t, Hazel would force their way forward for a snarky quip once they’d beaten whoever they were fighting, Trill would chime in with pointers on how to win the fight, Ashy and Syllvy cheered every time they won and weren’t afraid to cofront when Peter needed help (though generally that was one of the protectors’ job), and even Jack seemed happy with the arrangement. Helping people was cool.

* * *

Barely two weeks after Peter had officially become Spider-Man with the approval of the system, there was a split. Their system had never experienced one before, so when the ground of the inner world shook, they all panicked. Olivia, master of keeping everyone calm, helped reassure the littles and Trill and Hazel prepared for a fight, need be it, while Perro perched on Trill’s shoulder, cawing “ _Earthquake, earthquake_ ” and Blue went flying off to find Peter.

By the next day, everything was calm again and there was a ninth alter. Peter had split. There was still a Peter alter, and he was still the host, but there was also a Spider-Man alter now. An actual, honest-to-god Spider-Man alter who looked like Peter (body-wise, at least; he wouldn’t show anyone his face), had his morals, Olivia’s keen observation skills, Trill’s fighting tactics, and Hazel’s sarcastic sense of humour. He was what they’d sort of formed whenever the system was patrolling.

Of course, this didn’t mean Peter was out of a job. He and Spidey often cofronted when patrolling, except for when things got really bad and Spidey forced Peter back into the inner world and took over, fronting completely. Spidey was a protector, but he was also a hero. While he’d always risk his hide to save Peter, to him, the citizens and justice were always the number one priority.

So now, Spider-Man really did exist, and in some ways, it helped Peter keep his identity a secret, because he wasn’t good at lying. But it wasn’t lying if he didn’t remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed !! feel free to check on my other work, This is Home. it's a songfic featuring trans peter, irondad, and angst
> 
> anyways thanks for reading !l


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet Mr Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't think i like this chapter :/  
> oh well enjoy ig

Honestly, Peter should’ve known meeting Mr. Stark would be the point everything would come down. Because that was such a great thing, and the universe didn’t let Peter Parker get good things without biting back.

  


Peter had come home from school, bopping to Disney tunes with Syllvy cofronting, anxious to be home and color. The system had a stash of kids coloring books hidden in the closet for the littles, who colored for fun, to relieve stress, or as a competition (no, really, they’d competed over who could color Iron Man better in one of the superhero coloring books they’d gotten. Syllvy had won that time but he lost any time Ashy pulled out princess coloring books). They colored all the time. Syllvy and Peter were making their way to Peter’s room and then Peter would let Syllvy completely front and color his little heart out. Before they even got to the hallway, Aunt May called out to stop them. “Peter! There’s someone here to meet you.”

They turned, grinning, to face Aunt May, “Yeah, M-”

Peter slammed back into the inner world and Syllvy’s eyes went wide as he bit back a gasp. Syllvy was a huge fan of all of the Avengers, and it was literally a dream come true to get to meet one. And in his own home, no less! 

In his excitement, he’d completely taken over, but he wasn’t too excited to forget to pretend to be Peter. He shifted almost imperceptibly so his posture was the same way Peter’s normally was, yanking his earbuds out. 

Mr. Stark spoke first, “Hey kid.”

Syllvy grappled to keep calm, trying desperately to seem as nonchalant and Peter-like as possible. He didn’t want to blow their cover, especially not to one of the most famous people on the whole planet. “What- What are you doing here?”

Mr. Stark explained, lying through his teeth about some grant thing as Syllvy struggled to keep up and affirm everything the billionaire was saying. 

Eventually, Tony asked if he and Peter could go talk in private, and Aunt May affirmed. Suddenly, Hazel was shoving their way forward and right as Syllvy started to agree, they fronted. “No!” They exclaimed, eyes wide in panic as defense mode set in. Their room was safe and it had so many things a teenage boy wouldn’t have stashed about. They couldn’t have a total stranger figuring out about the system! They regained their composure, “It’s a real mess in there… Maybe Aunt May can go to her room and we’ll talk alone here?”

Tony frowned as May laughed, “Peter, I understand not wanting a billionaire to see your room, but it’s not horribly messy. I’m sure he doesn’t mind.”

  


And so Tony and Hazel ended up alone in Peter’s room.

  


Hazel leaned against the bed, tense, trying to keep her gaze on the billionaire instead of flicking to the places that hid makeup (for Hazel, Olivia, and sometimes Trill, though none of them ever wore it out in public), the coloring books and crayons, a dog bed that Blue would pull out and lay on, a stash of stuffed animals (also for the littles and a few for Trill when they age-slid), and the Spidey suit. That one didn’t necessarily give away their DID, but it gave away another big secret.

“So,” Tony started, “Spider-Man, what made you start hero-ing?”

“I’m not Spider-Man,” Hazel said, which wasn’t technically a lie, but not quite the truth, either.

“Sure,” Tony tugged on the string attached to the hatch in the roof before Hazel could stop him, and the costume came tumbling down. “Gonna try and deny it some more?”

Hazel huffed, refusing to respond. They shook their head subtly and Tony grinned. He asked again, “Why did you decide to become a hero?”

Hazel finally started to relax a little, allowing Peter to come forward and cofront. “Well,” they started, “we -I!- just wanted to help people who couldn’t help themselves. Cause… when you have the power to stop stuff, and you don’t, then when the bad stuff happens, it’s your fault.” Peter and Hazel nervously awaited a reply.

Tony hummed, “So you wanna help the little guy?”

“Yes! Exactly, I just wanna… help the little guy,” Peter smiled and Hazel let him take full control, but stayed close to the front... just in case.

  


Tony and Peter talked for a while, and suddenly the system was on the way to Germany to fight “Captain fricking America and his team of misfit toys” (as dubbed by Hazel).

Anyways, Civil War happens, and Tony Stark and the system were hanging out more and almost everyone in the system thought of him as a father figure (not Jack nor Olivia but they both found him trustworthy).

Peter was happy and it felt like, in a way, things were finally going right.

  


Then Aunt May died.

It was a car crash, and she supposedly died immediately upon impact, so at least she wasn’t in pain. But still. She was gone. And who would take Peter and his system now?

  


It turned out one Tony Stark was willing to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry things get so intense so fast at the end there. can you tell i didn't know how to end it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grieving, adjustments, and some changes are made to the system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (woah, he's not dead ??)  
> i'm sorry it's been so long  
> i'm sorry the chapter's so short, but, hey, it's something, right ?  
> i go into more detail about why i haven't posted in the end notes, but. yeah, just. sorry guys
> 
> enjoy <3

Tony had rushed over as soon as he’d heard about what happened to May, or at least that was what he’d told Olivia, who had fronted the moment Peter answered the door to see police standing there.

No one else in the system really knew May was dead, yet, and Olivia was okay with being the one to tell them. She had the rare ability of being able to keep her emotions in check, and hadn’t even staggered when the police told her what had happened; she’d simply thanked them and sent them on their way to do whatever needed to be done after a minor lost their last legal guardian. She was pretty sure they weren’t supposed to leave her alone, but they had, and she wasn’t one to complain.

She’d found herself in May’s room, frowning as she looked around. No one in Peter’s family would ever know about his DID… They’d made plans to tell May, eventually, but that wouldn’t be happening now.

She sat down on the chair facing May’s desk, thinking about what would be the best next step for the system to take, when suddenly arms were wrapped around her. She jumped and Hazel came rushing to cofront, a pang of sadness hitting her when Olivia’s guard slipped and Hazel realised what had happened to May. Hazel struggled against the arms, tense, shoving Olivia down, and they suddenly just let go. “Woah, kid, sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I just thought… I dunno, maybe you could use a hug?”

Hazel sighed, instantly relaxing when they realised it was just Tony. They turned around in the chair to face him before speaking, “Mr. Stark, what are you doing here?” They managed not to stutter, which they considered impressive considering the scare they’d just encountered.  _ They’d thought maybe it was Skip and they couldn’t let Olivia know _ -

“I heard about May and came as fast as I could. I’m… I’m gonna be taking care of you now, Peter, if you’ll have me?”

“You-  _ What _ !?” Their eyes widened comically before they flung themselves at the billionaire, wrapping him in a hug. He seemed startled, but hugged back. “Thank you, Mr. Stark. I- We l- I do- Thank you.”

“Of course, kid,” He seemed to hug them tighter. “I couldn’t just leave you in the hands of CPS. What if they sent you away? What would happen to the Friendly, Neighbourhood Spider-Man and my lab assistant, right?” Tony chuckled dryly.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark, really,” Hazel forced a smile.

They knew Olivia would greatly appreciate Mr. Stark’s offer. She had to have been worrying about what would happen to them without a guardian, and Tony was much better than anything CPS could send their way. The system didn’t really like strangers.

“You wanna pack a bag, kid? We’ll come back eventually, but I don’t know how long it’ll be and while I can buy anything you need, you might have some mementos or something.”

Hazel nodded, untangling themself from the hug. “Wait in the living room. I’ll be there in fifteen minutes, tops.”

Tony nodded and headed to the living room while Hazel headed to the system’s room.

Once there, they grabbed the biggest bag they could find and called back into the inner world. “ _ Team meeting. Help me pack. We’re moving _ .”

A little over five minutes later, Hazel had a packed duffel bag slung over their shoulders as they made their way to the living room, where Tony was no doubt waiting.

“Sup,” Hazel said, too grief-stricken and tired to even worry about the fact that Peter never, ever said ‘sup’.

“Ready to go?” Tony asked, waiting until Hazel gave an affirmative nod to stand. They went downstairs, got into the car, and started driving.

As the apartment faded out of view, Hazel’s mind filled with a familiar fog and they let their eyes shut, more than willing to let someone else take over.

“We’re here,” Tony sighed, not having tried to make conversation during the ride.

Syllvy’s eyes flew open and he curled into himself, eyes filling with tears as everything caught up with him. Aunt May was dead.

A sob hiccupped out of him and Tony turned quickly, brow furrowing in concern. “Oh, kid…” He said softly, unbuckling and quickly getting out of the car to open the back door where Syllvy was and pull him into a hug.

The boy curled into him, burrowing his face in Tony’s neck and letting the tears flow freely as the billionaire mumbled soft, comforting words to him. He slowly calmed down, pulling away from Tony. “Okay,” he muttered.

“Okay?” Tony echoed.

Syllvy nodded, reaching over to the other seat and grabbing their bag, hugging it to himself like he would his favorite stuffed dog, searching for more comfort as he got out of the car. He would honestly rather hug Tony more, but he knows Peter wouldn’t accept that comfort and he has to keep up the facade. Tony gently set his hand on the boy’s shoulder, offering a sympathetic and shaky smile which Syllvy did his best to return, leaning against the man.

Tony had a huge, expensive house -which was to be expected- but Syllvy hardly noticed, focusing on just getting to a room and being able to pull out his stuffed dog, Sparky, and cuddle the toy as he grieved. He’s honestly kind of confused as to why he’s the one fronting when it should definitely be an older alter who’s more capable of taking care of themself during moments like his, but then again, they can’t really control who fronts and sometimes it’s just better if it’s a little. They’re the ones who’ll settle in easier and they won’t close themself off from Mr. Stark. At least, not too much.

Syllvy had to distance himself briefly to unpack their bags, but he didn’t really think that counted. Mostly he just dumped everything on the bed, fingers twitching as he frowned at his stuffed dog. He really wanted to hold it, but he also needed to talk to Mr. Stark and didn’t know how to easily explain a fifteen-year-old clutching a stuffed animal. Well… He had time to snuggle. Mr. Stark would just have to wait. Syllvy needed Sparky.

He curled up on the big, fancy bed, Sparky hugged to him tightly, and allowed himself to fall asleep. He didn’t mean to front, and a break like sleep sounded good.

  
When the body woke up, there was a new alter fronting. Her name was Amber, and she knew her purpose. She was the caretaker. She’d make sure that, despite the grief, the system remained healthy and functional. Her first mission was to eat something, because the body was  _ hungry _ . And, maybe along the way, she’d meet this Tony Stark, a man who was apparently going to take care of the system without even knowing they existed. Well, that was certainly an outlandish pursuit. But maybe she could help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0: new alter ?? woah
> 
> reason i haven't posted: i'm not gonna make excuses, but as i'm sure a few of you know, Peter's alters are based on my own. we went through some stuff, and long story short there are two new alters now. i'm including one in this chapter because she fits and works with the story, but i'm not sure if the other will be brought in.  
> anyways, two new alters took some adjusting to and i just couldn't bring myself to work on it
> 
> anyways, i know this isn't much, but i'm going to try and start uploading chapters monthly ? that's not the greatest upload schedule, i know, and i'm sorry, but it's better than nothing. thank you all for being so patient and sticking with me <33

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed !! This is my first work on here so please lemme know what you think and if you want me to continue it. Thanks for reading !! Please lemme know if you notice any mistakes ! <3


End file.
